leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Singed/Strategy
Skill usage * is very effective for farming and harassing, allowing to dominate the lane he's in. Waiting for minions to die against the tower, then gassing the opposing minions as they advance is a simple, yet effective strategy for farming lanes, and keeping enemies far away. ** is very susceptible to ranged harassment early game, so if laning against ranged-DPS, take it easy for the first few minutes. Once you hit level 6 and have leveled up your , start pulling off your - - - combo. ** When facing melee champions you are capable of zone controlling them by gassing the area nearby your own minions so their farming capabilities are hindered severely. ** When gassing the area do not run in a straight line if enemies are chasing you. Try to run in a serpentine like pattern so they will at least get poisoned once. ** Although not a caster in the true sense, benefits greatly from magic penetration runes to make sure your opponents get a full dose of your . A full caster setup will allow him to deal quite heavy damage with the capability of tanking. * is useful for pushing towers and chasing enemies and is a useful asset in any major team battle for its all-round bonuses. It has an incredibly short cooldown for an ultimate, so don't worry about wasting it to run away from a gank gone wrong. * is your most versatile ability and can be used to toss enemies into your tower, isolate them from their teammates to set up an allied ambush, and save lives by tossing enemies away from weak or fleeing allies. It can also interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , , or knock away champions with strong non-channeled point-blank AoE like , and . * is one of the best slows in the game, and Rank 1 should be chosen at least before level 5. The upper ranks simply increase the amount of slow, so that is usually best to leave to mid- to late- game. A well-played can lead a target with the glue, catch up to the target, then fling him back in to the glue for maximum effect. This may take some practice, as all ranks have only a 5 second duration. **Consider leveling before , as this spell grants you better zone control and CC, granting you high value of 75% slow, instead of , which grants you only 50 bonus damage per level and increases its mana cost. Build usage * is very helpful when building a lot of mana. * If you are finding yourself running out of mana quickly during laning, buying a could help, as well as providing MR. * Because 's gameplay is so dependent on location, should be one of your first major item purchases. However, the next stage of boots is best determined by the abilites present on the other team. * One of the best advanced items for early-to-mid-game is . Grabbing the first also gives an early 50 health due to 's Innate, and alleviates early mana problems. This can then build offensively into an early , the cheapest HP & AP source if purchased early , or defensively into an even cheaper . * is useful to buy as early as possible for any general build. It provides significant mana, HP and AP. By itself it gives a total of 812 extra HP when maxed. * When playing utility , CDR is possibly the most effective stat to stack as it allows you to , , and pop more often. A utility 's focus is on surviving and disrupting as often and effectively as possible. (by itself for a disruption/utility) or (if a Tank-like build with items such as and ) are either very good items to have. * procs on with 15% slow, useful for hindering enemies while fleeing. The full effect (35%) is applied to , but the animation time consumes most of the duration. * Get to buff Movement Speed and Ability Power to make much more powerful if you choose to build AP . A harrassment/tank would probably pick up a early on for Hp5, MR, and added movement speed, although it doesn't give any health. * A single provides a significant AP boost as well as defensive CD for any build of Singed. Recommended builds Countering * A champion with greatly reduces 's effectiveness. The counterspell makes them effectively -proof, an important quality as can take a solo laner with a - - - combo very quickly, as he can simply appear through a wall of minions. When planning a gank, ask a teammate with a spammable ability to remove it before you attack. * 's threatening abilities are location-based, so harassment is doubly effective if it involves a slow, such as or . * has no baseline health or mana regen abilities, allowing fairly easy harassment by ranged champions. His is fairly weak against players early game, but doesn't stop him from being excellent at lane-control. Because is a toggle, players new to Singed may forget to turn it off, draining mana quickly. * Do not chase . He has great mobility with his ult and has a great escape ability in his . will cause significant damage to people who continue chasing Singed and may even turn the tide for Singed allowing him to turn around and pick up an easy kill. Category:Champion Strategies